


Spoiler: Everything goes wrong

by CheesiPinky



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: :D, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Happy Ending, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Mazelinka totally cries, Wedding, excited people, fricking rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesiPinky/pseuds/CheesiPinky
Summary: Julian and the apprentice are finally getting married but, of course, everything had to go wrong.





	Spoiler: Everything goes wrong

The Sun was shining as any other day, beautiful and strong in the blue sky, some clouds that didn’t represent any harm were accompanying it so the sky wasn’t so lonely on the day time. The birds were singing and Faust was the first one to wake up that morning, excited as she could be.

‘’Wedding! Wedding!’’ the little purple cutie shouted while squeezing a little at Asra’s arm, making him woke up.

‘’Up so early?’’ Asra asked yawning a bit but getting up from bed without anymore thoughts, he patted the little snake’s head and went on his way to open the curtains of his house.

‘’Friend! Wedding!’’ Faust shouted again.

‘’Yes Faust, it’s today, and, as a matter of fact, we should be going to her room to wake her up’’ they said letting the snake curl on his arm.

The white-haired magician was as excited as their familiar was, today was a really special day, not for them, but for their apprentice. After four years of dating that doctor of Julian, the apprentice finally decided it was time to propose, everybody was there that day: Portia, Nadia, Asra themselves, Muriel, Mazelinka (she was there because the apprentice asked her really nicely to do it), Nazali (who came to help Julian a little bit with the clinic) and said couple. Everybody was at Nadia’s palace, in the gardens, when suddenly (Y/n) got on one knee and asked the magical and, oh so special, question.

Julian fainted.

Nazali was fast and checked if he was still breathing (he was, of course) and Mazelinka threw cold water at the doctor’s face. He woke up quite sooner than they expected. He said yes, almost crying, and kissed the apprentice.

And today, after Nadia called the best sewers to create the beautiful dress and after Julian looked for a suit for himself, the great day arrived.

‘’(Y/n)-’’ Asra was going to tell you to wake up but after opening your door they saw that you were already up and almost jumping on excitement.

‘’I’M GETTING MARRIED!!’’ the apprentice shouted hugging Asra ‘’And i can’t see Julian until the ceremony, which is pretty shitty, but i can’t wait!’’

Asra smiled and a quite affectionate manner.

‘’Want to go to Salesi’s bakery for breakfast?’’ They asked.

‘’You know that for that question, it’s always a yes’’ she said running to get out of the house as quickly as she could.

Julian’s case of waking up was rather different. 

He was spending the night at Mazelinka’s place and the old woman had to cook some of his magical soup to get him to go to sleep, and he was still sleeping.

‘’Julian!’’ Mazelinka shouted for the third time already.

She gave up, he was not going to get up only by shouting, so she did another thing. She lied next to him and pushed him out of the bed. He shouted on the process of falling and finally woke up.

‘’Mazelinka, what the hell?’’ he asked rubbing his head, he hitted that part apparently.

‘’It’s the day, you idiot’’ she said hitting him (not too hard) with her wooden spoon.

‘’What day? Friday?’’ Julian was still sleepy and was not thinking straight.

‘’Fri-? It’s your wedding day you moron!’’ She was good at hiding it, but the old woman was quite excited too, she saw this man since he lost his parents until now, his betters and his worsts, and he was finally getting married to someone who loved him as much as he loved her, let this old grandma-figure be happy and excited for him!

Julian’s face lighted up and got up way too quickly, he got dizzy and stopped moving so quickly, but the feeling soon got away and it only left place to a smiley Julian.

‘’It’s today!’’ he exclaimed excited ‘’I have to prepare everything for today!’’ he was already getting out of the hut.

‘’Come back here and get some breakfast first!’’

‘’Breakfast first!’’ he said returning, Julian feared the wooden spoon way too much.

The wedding was going to be held at the docks, the place where Julian broke up with you on the second day of ‘’dating’’, it was going to be there to chance the awful memory to a much happier one.

Nadia and Portia, and some other guests were already at the docks preparing the place, the couple would kiss at the end of the dock, where the water met the wood and Portia made a little path with petals so the couple would know where to walk.

Nadia finished the place where she would marry the couple when she turned around to see Muriel approaching with a bunch of chairs on his arms to place them, that will be where the guests would sit.

‘’Muriel, need any help with the chairs?’’ Portia asked getting close to him.

‘’... No, thanks’’ he said placing the chairs.

Beautiful, the only thing left is the food that will be there soon, but Nadia, Portia nor Muriel needed to help with that, and like that, Nadia and Portia went to see the bride and Muriel went on his way to help Asra handle the nervous Julian.

Asra and (Y/n) finished the pumpkin bread and said their ‘’see you later’’ (s?), the apprentice went to the palace to put the beautiful white dress on and Asra went to Mazelinka’s house, where the poor woman was keeping the doctor at place all by herself.

‘’(Y/n)!’’ Portia shouted and the excited girl turned around to see the curly haired girl with the Countess by her side ‘’Excited?’’ she asked.

‘’You couldn’t even imagine it’’ (Y/n) smiled and the Countess with her.

‘’Let me go! I have to see her!’’ Julian shouted trying to get free from Muriel’s grip, but it was impossible.

‘’Don’t move or you will ruin the white suit!’’ Asra shouted helping Muriel with that impossible man.

‘’I have to see (Y/n)!’’ the doctor shouted again ‘’This traditions are shit!’’

‘’You are going to tell me’’ Mazelinka rolled her eyes seeing the scene in front of her.

Asra suddenly turned to see out of the window and they realized that the white clouds were now an agressive grey.

‘’Do you think it will rain today?’’ they asked.

‘’Rain!’’ Faust said.

Mazelinka and Julian looked out of the window and saw the grey cotton candy on the sky.

‘’It can’t rain today!’’ Julian shouted ‘’Let me go at the docks, at least!’’

‘’Only if we go with you’’ Mazelinka said picking the wooden spoon.

At the palace. things were not much different, Nadia and Portia were trying not to say anything about the dark clouds while the apprentice was happily putting the dress on, she looked radiant with that huge smile on her face and the flowers on her hands.

‘’Who wants to help me put the veil on?’’ she asked excited.

Portia and Nadia went to help, the apprentice looked beautiful.

‘’So? How do i look?’’ (Y/n) asked with a smile on her face.

‘’Ilya is going to cry when he sees you’’ Portia smiled.

‘’Aren’t the clouds a little bit dark?’’ the apprentice asked ‘’It looks like it’s going to rain’’ you could feel the concern on her voice.

‘’Do you want to go to the docks?’’ Nadia asked.

‘’Please’’

The Countess lend her a huge jacket so, if Julian was there, he would not see the dress, but the veil was still visible.

And suddenly, on the way…

It started to rain.

Nadia and Portia ran to reach the docks as fast as they could, the heels (Y/n) was wearing did not let her run, so she was walking fast, but the dress and veil were already soaked.

The apprentice finally reached the docks to see that everything was a mess, the wind was making all the petals and flowers fly away, and Julian was sitting on a chair with his head held down.

‘’Julian?’’

‘’(Y/n)! Dear!’’ he said, trying to hide the fact that he was blaming himself for everything that was happening.

‘’It’s not your fault’’ she said, and it was like she did something inside of him that made him sit down again.

‘’It is! I should have known it was going to start raining’’ Julian said, (Y/n) sat besides him and took his hand.

‘’You can’t control the weather, dear’’ she kissed his forehead ‘’And i don’t care it started to rain, i would marry you anywhere’’

‘’You mean it?’’

‘’You know i do’’

Julian smiled and got up.

\-----------------------------

After every guests was sent to the palace and after the bride and Nadia were the last ones to stay in the docks, the Countess invited the bride back to the palace to change her dress.

Nadia and (Y/n) entered the confusingly quite palace.

‘’Where are the wedding guests?’’ the apprentice asked confused.

‘’I guess everybody went back to their homes’’ Nadia said.

‘’Oh’’ poor (Y/n) was actually expecting to see Julian there.

Nadia took the apprentice to her dressing room and changed her to a plain white dress, but still really beautiful.

‘’I have to take you somewhere now’’ Nadia said smiling.

‘’With this rain?’’

‘’Don’t worry about it, also, Portia and Muriel made you a flower crown’’ The Countess said giving her the crown.

‘’It’s beautiful’’

After changing up, Nadia took (Y/n) to the Rowdy Raven, the bride was confused at first but when they both entered the place, everything made sense.

Julian was standing there, the guests were sitting on the tables and a few flower petals were making a path for her to meet her soon to be husband.

‘’What is happening here?’’ (Y/n) asked.

Asra got up and was the one to talk to her.

‘’Do you think Julian was going to let this day be a normal day? It’s Julian, for God’s sake’’ they said.

‘’Amen’’ Mazelinka contributed to the phrase.

Julian was wearing the soaked white suit and the apprentice smiled to him.

Portia gave the bride her bouquet of flowers and went back to sit down.

‘’Asra’’

‘’Yes?’’ They smiled.

‘’You know i don’t really have any family i could ask this, but you are close enough to my family now so i was wondering if you could make me the honor the walk me to my future husband?’’

‘’Yesssss’’ Faust smiled while Asra teared up and nodded.

The tabern’s band started to play while Nadia took her place in front of Julian to marry them both. Asra accompanied the bride to be side by side with her fiance, then they sat down.

‘’Well, we are all together under some weird circumstances today in this tavern so this happy couple can be together as a family in a happy marriage, as they have already waited long enough today, i will instantly pass to the vows, Julian Devorak, you can start’’ Nadia smiled.

‘’Well, (Y/n), you know i’m not good with this things-’’ ‘’Drama queen!’’ ‘’Shut up, Pasha! And’’ he cleared his throat ‘’I’m still trying not to cry at this moment because, you look beautiful, and i don’t know what i did to deserve you, but i must have done it well because we are going to marry, and i want you to know that marrying a doctor has its advantages, as being together in health and illness, with or without food on the table, i will be by your side, i will kiss you good morning everyday and i will remember this day as the happiest day of my life and i will remember every past day as the greatest ones because i was with you, i can’t express with words how much i love you, how much i adore you and how much i want to spend my future with you’’ he finished and heard a sob, Portia was really trying to hide them but she was really bad.

‘’(Y/n), your vows’’ Nadia said with a smile.

‘’I don’t know where to start, at first i thought this day was going to be ruined because of everything that happened but i can’t be happier, and i must admit this suit really suits you. What i really want to say is that i’m going to spend everyday with you, by your side, but i can’t promise our family is going to be only you and me’’ Julian smiled imagining little kids running through their house together ‘’but i can promise i will be the most loyal wife you have ever seen, i will wake up and smile because i was lucky enough to wake up another day besides you, i can see you are close to crying so i will save everything else and say that i love you, Ilya Devorak’’ he started crying right there, hearing his real name from your lips was something he knew he was going to cry for.

‘’The rings’’ Nadia said.

Portia got up, still sobbing and brought the rings, the ones the couple put on each other’s ring finger right away.

‘’You may kiss the bride now’’

Julian took the apprentice’s face and kissed her with tears running down his face, everybody started clapping.

‘’Mazelinka, i didn’t knew you could cry’’ Portia said surprised.

‘’I’m not crying’’ little liar she was.

Julian giggled and hugged his wife with a huge smile on his face.

‘’I love you (Y/n)’’

‘’I love you too, Ilya’’

\---------------------------------------------

‘’I want to hear the story again!’’

‘’Again?’’

‘’Yes!’’

‘’You sure?’’

‘’Yes, daddy, i want to hear again how you and mommy got married!’’

**Author's Note:**

> Extended end of wedding :D :
> 
> M/C: how did you guys got the flower's petals?  
Portia: Muriel has big hands  
M/C: awwww  
Muriel: ..... Shut up...  
Asra: he was actually excited :D  
Muriel: *blushes*


End file.
